


Reddie one-shots

by modsisawesome



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pure, ive never used a03 before so please be gentle, rainy day, this is just a drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 18:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13618743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modsisawesome/pseuds/modsisawesome
Summary: just a collection of random little things that come to mind that I feel like writing down.





	1. slow days

"Richie," Eddie mumbled into Richie's hair. He ran his fingers though his thick locks. "Come on, we have class." 

Richie hummed indignantly in response. He tightened his grip on his tiny boyfriend. 

"Riiiich." Eddie whined. 

"Mm, what?" Richie groaned, faking aggravation. He couldn't be angry at his little Eds. 

"We have class in like," He glanced at the clock at the bedside table. 7:40. "Twenty minutes." 

"Bah humbug." The trashmouth muttered and snuggled deeper into Eddie's neck. 

"It's November tenth, Rich." 

"Exactly. Christmas time." Eddie could feel Richie smile against his neck as he sighed exasperatingly. 

A faint patter of rain sounded from the rooftop. The dull, cool light shown across the room, giving everything a sort of cool color to it. Distant thunder rumbled quietly. 

Eddie continued to brush through Richie's hair, listening to the quiet hum of the weather outside. 

"You think it would matter if we skipped first period?" He proposed. 

"Eddie Kaspbrak? Skipping class? How unheard of." Richie's smile widened. 

"I skip all the time now, 'cause of you." Eddie grumbled, but there was still something warm about it. 

"And you should thank me. Mrs. Candle is insane." 

"She is." Eddie finally relented, letting out a light laugh. 

There was a pause. 

"So are we?" 

"Of course." 

Eddie cuddled closer to his boyfriend, and fell back asleep to the rain and the warmth of someone he loved.


	2. inexperienced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is probably right after they finally confessed to one another, and stopped being dumbasses??

"Jesus, I'm bad at this." Richie laughed hollowly, and lowered his head in shame. He gently traced the wrinkles in Eddie's palm with his finger tip. "I don't know why I'm nervous. It's you." 

Eddie laughed at the last part. He rested his forehead in Richie's. "It's fine, Rich. I'm nervous, too."

Richie looked up. "You are?" 

Eddie chuckled again, and took Richie's hand within his own. It was warm and wet. He was shaking a little too, Richie noted. He was sure his own was too. "God yes." 

Richie scooted a little closer. "It's good to know I'm not the only one, then." 

Eddie moved closer, but paused for a second in hesitation. After he seemed to mull it over, he nestled his face into the crook of Richie's neck. Richie tensed up noticeably, but relaxed after a short moment. Eddie's hair brushed against Richie's skin, and he tried his best not to wince, his skin being very sensitive to such a soft touch.

"This is nice." Eddie said quietly, after a few moments of peace. His warm breath wafted against Richie's neck. It sent shivers down his spine. 

"Yeah." He cleared his throat nervously. "I've wanted to touch you for years." 

"Oh, really?" Eddie teased, and Richie could hear the smile in his voice. 

"No, not like that!" Richie covered his burning face in shame, reluctantly removing his hands from their embrace. "I mean, sure, yeah, but..." 

Eddie lifted his head to look at Richie in the eyes. Richie saw a sparkle in his eyes that he thought he understood for the shortest fleeting moment, but then he realized he didn't understand anything at all. "Me too." 

The messy teen gulped. "For real?" He looked as if he had just won the lottery, and wasn't sure if it was a joke or not. 

"Yeah." Eddie whispered, and moved closer. His eyes drifted shut. "For a long time." 

Richie seemed to move closer too. He watched Eddie for a moment before letting his own eyes flutter shut. "It was an agony." He huffed out a short laugh. It really was. He thought it would never end. He thought nothing would ever changed between them. And yet, here they were.

Eddie hummed in agreement, and moved closer still. He felt Richie's lips brush against his own, and he could feel his warm breath on his skin. As each second bore on, he felt like he was growing warmer and warmer, and sweatier and sweatier. 

"I-I've never done anything like this before." He breathed out, barely audible. 

"Neither have I." Eddie responded, and he kissed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again, sorry these are so short. I might end up writing another chapter in which they confess to each other?? that's not definite, though.   
> also, I'm super sorry if updates to this end up being super inconsistent. I kind of just write things on impulse whenever I have random ideas that I really like. but, if anyone has suggestions, I'd be more than open to hear them!!

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super short, but I wanted to post it anyway. here's to marking my start on ao3!!! I hope you all like it <33


End file.
